The present invention relates to accessories for infant carriers and car seats. Due to the mobility of society, infants are frequently transported, often by automobile, and by law many jurisdictions, the child must be placed in a car seat. Either in or out of the car, the child is subjected to the elements. The infant is frequently placed in a hot car or outside and is subject to direct sunlight. The infant, frequently not being sufficiently mobile to seek shade on its own, must depend on others to take appropriate steps to provide shade.
Towels may be placed over the carrier or the carrier may be strategically positioned under an umbrella or in another shaded spot to provide the needed protection from the direct sunlight. Many child care products have recognized the need for shade devices. Baby strollers and other baby equipment have half domed shade devices which are typically opaque and nonadjustable.
There is an existing shade device for an infant car seat or carrier consisting primarily of a fabric shade with an elastic hem which is placeable over the infant carrier. The cover inhibits access to the carrier handle and with only a small mesh cut-out in the center of the cover, it provides very little visibility of the infant or air ventilation.